Valentine's Day
by Ordile
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and a certain someone feels a tad bit nervous of giving a certain Onee-sama some chocolates. ChkaruXKagome with implied ChikaruXShion. Contains Shoujo-Ai, obviously.


**Valentine's Day**

* * *

_Valentines Day was a way of showing love and compassion to your friends and loved ones. It was a day to give out chocolates and delicious treats in a way of showing that they care for each other. But Kagome never really understood any of it. Sure she loves Oshibaru, but being with her teddy-bear every single day was enough of a way of show that she truly loves him._

_She may think Valentines is a bit pointless and she never really cared if people celebrated or not, but Kagome would never have thought to face the day that she would be actually giving someone chocolates on a Valentines Day._

* * *

Kagome sat in the abandoned classroom while Oshibaru was placed on her desk. She fidgeted nervously in her seat and all Oshibaru could do was look at her with his monotonous beaded-eyes.

"Oshibaru..." Kagome's breath hitched shakily at the teddy-bear's name. A box of chocolate that she made in Home-Ecs was shaking in her hands and the target of her Valentines day was none other than the Queen of Lulim- Chikaru Minamoto. "...I'm so scared...of giving this...to Chikaru-oneesama."

The bear remained silence. For some reason and for the past few days, Oshibaru barely makes an effort to talk to her. Ever since Kagome has been spending more time with Chikaru-oneesama, their interaction together have dwindled down a bit.

"...or maybe not...?"

Kagome sighed tiredly. It really was pointless to do this. Knowing how much of a popular and admirable person Chikaru is, it's possible she already had a bunch of gifts showered by her rabid fangirls.

The sinking feeling in her stomach worsened at the thought. For all the selfless things Chikaru had done to her, it was more than understandable to give her something in return. The only problem is- if Chikaru would actually like her gift.

Just as she was about to discard her chocolates, Remon and Kizuna came in the room.

"Heya, Kagome-chan!" Kizuna greeted cheerfully. "We were looking all over for you, so we thought you'd be in your classroom. And I was right!"

Kizuna giggled happily. A crumb of what it seems to be a chocolate cake blotched her mouth.

"We also wanted to give you something." Remon smiled at her as she held up a heart-shaped box of chocolates. But as soon as she saw the worried look on Kagome's face, Remon's features grimaced. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome frowned and instantly cast her eyes on the floor. Should she tell her predicament? Oshibaru no longer consoles her and these two are her closest friends.

"Kagome-chan, what's that in your hands?" Kizuna giggled as soon as she saw the red rectangular box that was in front of Kagome. "Are you planning to give that to someone?"

"Well...yes..." Kagome paused and hesitated if she should go on. She already put a lot of time on effort in making this treat; it'd be a waste if she just throws it away. And Kizuna and Remon are her friends after all. They deserve to know as well, in return of helping her with the umbrella incident. "...I'm planning to give this to Chikaru-oneesama...for all the nice things she has done."

"Chikaru-oneesama? Really?" Kizuna's smile brightened. "Since when did you start calling Chikaru with an 'oneesama'?"

Both Remon and Kizuna giggled. "Don't tease her!"

"I'm sorry." Kizuna gave her an apologetic smile "I think you should go for it, but I thought you were planning to give it to Nagisa. But anyways, I'm sure Chikaru will like it!"

"Yeah, Chikaru loves getting chocolates!" Remon also encouraged.

"But...but what if she doesn't like it?"

"Of course she'll like it!"

"Yup, definitely!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I'll also tell you where she goes on V-Day..." Kizuna instantly lit up a smug grin and leaned forward on her desk. "...since annoying fangirls always launches her with chocolates in this particular day of the year."

* * *

Chikaru Minamoto sat against a tree as a calm breeze blew by. Calm auras always emanate in this desolated, peaceful area of the forest and Chikaru was more than glad that this place was empty and free of screaming fangirls.

Although she felt flattered that she's getting loads of chocolates this year, obsessive people can be quite awkward to be with. Her fangirls this year had increased rapidly, due to her being elected as the president, so it was a bit uncomfortable to be with them at certain times.

She felt a bit guilty that she ditched them, but the amount of chocolates she got skyrocketed to the point where she can no longer contain and keep it. Her own dormitory is filled with lavishing gifts and Chikaru shudders at the thought of eating every single bit of it. It'd be easier to throw it away, (like what a certain Etoile do) but that would be incredibly rude.

Most, if not all, had been handmade diligently by her considerate fans so eating it would be more than polite in exchange.

Chikaru sighed tiredly. Eating every single bit of it would leave a precarious chance of weight gain and she knows that if she ever showed it to her beloved Shion, it would absolutely make her jealous.

Besides, if she ever wanted to eat someone's chocolates, it would either be the little shy and adorable Kagome, because out of anything from her is just a massive overdoes of 'cute.' (Especially that one time when they baked cookies together for club activities)

Of course, being Shion's girlfriend, she would also like a taste of Shion's chocolates. She seems a bit curious about her cooking skills and she wants to know what Shion could do.

Speaking of which, Shion had to leave school for family trips this week so she was bit lonely that she wasn't here. But at least she could enjoy the comfort of being peacefully alone.

Just as she was about to go to sleep, an abrupt rustle escaped from the corner of the area, which surprised Chikaru since she could tell that it didn't belong to any object of nature.

"Hello...?" She called out and a familiar girl popped out of one of the trees. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome, who was carrying Oshibaru in her hands, approached her nervously and held out a box of chocolates to her.

"Chikaru-oneesama..." Kagome buried her blushing face in her teddy-bear as Chikaru eyed the object in surprise. "I'm not sure...if you like it, but I made it for you...for all the nice things you've done..."

Kagome, who felt her stomach flipping, took a peek above her and disbelief quickly took in when she saw an amiable smile crossing Chikaru's beautiful features.

"Thank you so much, Kaogme-chan!" Chikaru said gratefully as she saw how decoratively done the box looked. "It looks like you'd put a lot of effort in it."

"I-I did..." Kagome said quietly. "I made it- I mean Oshibaru and I made it for you in class."

"Really?" Chikaru opened the box, and just as she thought, the way how she made her chocolates was also cute - teddy-bear faces and little hearts with stripes of white chocolates filled the box. "It looks nice."

Kagome flustered. "Tha-Thank you..."

"You want some?" She gave her an offering smile.

"But...but it's yours...?"

"Al least taste what you've made." With that, she popped a chocolate heart into Kagome's mouth with her thumb. But Kagome, who suddenly felt so nervous and scared just by being close to her, accidentally bit Chikaru's thumb and ended up twirling her tongue around it.

"Mmmm...Onee-sa-sama..." Kagome groaned at both the deliciousness of the chocolate and the feeling of Chikaru's flesh in her mouth.

"Um..." Chikaru blushed a bit at the uncomfortableness of Kagome's tongue twirling around her. "You're...kinda..."

"Oh...so-sorry..." The younger girl quickly withdrew Chikaru's fingers from her mouth. "I'm sorry..."

Chikaru chuckled sheepishly and smiled thereafter. "It's okay...hey, why don't we sit here a bit? It's kinda getting lonely in here."

Kagome just nodded, still obviously embarrassed.

Chikaru guided her to the tree and made Kagome sit in her lap. For some reason, she likes it when Kagome sits in her lap. It's not because she's unfaithful to Shion, it's just that Shion can be away and busy at some days.

Kagome yawned and Chikaru suddenly found herself squealing inwardly at the adorableness. It was a bit surprising of her but she just couldn't help herself at the growing cuteness of Kagome's wide, open mouth being revealed in front of her. Although, Chikaru's just glad that she _didn't actually_ squeal for that would turn very awkward.

"Chikaru-oneesama...?" Kagome looked up at her and Chikaru noticed that the blush she had once worn faded and replaced by a look of weariness.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm...kinda...tired..." She said weakly and fidgeted in her lap.

Chikaru chuckled softly. "You could sleep here if you want."

"Th-thank you..."

Kagome yawned again and placed her head on Chikaru's chest- something that Chikaru took a liking for quite sometime. She likes patting and playing with Kagome's hair so she did just that.

The older girl then wrapped her arms gently around Kagome, like a fragile doll, and softly whispered in ear, "Did you stay up all night making the box for me?"

Kagome's head nodded slightly and then slowly until she no longer moved. The older woman could tell she already had fallen asleep at that.

"Well, thank you then. I'm glad." She cooed softly. "And I really mean it."

The older woman knew that Kagome already fell asleep, but she just wanted to say this- just once.

"You know..." An impish smirk appeared on Chikaru's lips. "...I could fall for you..."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm glad I got this done on the Feb. 14th. I hope you all had a nice Valentines. If you were in a different timezone, then too bad. ANYWAYS xD I hope you liked it...? And I hope I didn't make Chikaru look like a pedo lolicon here. She's with Shion in this story but Chikaru seems a bit unfaithful in the last part, don't cha think? D: But anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed it. x3 Or not...  
**

**Edit: Oh yeah I've edited it a bit. Thanks for the reviews. (^^) It makes me happy.  
**


End file.
